


Happy Endings

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Everyone deserves happy endings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortal Husbands, Immortality Rune, M/M, Malec wedding, OKAY?!, YES!, also, for everyone, sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Magnus' and Alec's wedding day, finally. Little Max has been waiting forever for his Papa and daddy to finally get married and that day has finally come. Also, the ceremony has a special part at the end; Magnus and Alec get bound together forever by Immortality runes! But it isn't just Alec's and Magnus' happy ending, no. All present at the Malec wedding get their happy endings.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written after I heard the horrible news about SH being cancelled. I just had to write it, because characters deserve this kind of happy ending. Especially Malec, I need my immortal husbands, ugh!  
> If you have twitter, please help us out and tweet #SaveShadowhunters and #RevewSHadowhunters. We want our voices to be heard!! Hopefully someone picks up the show.

Magnus was looking around the wedding hall and felt his heart beating against his ribcage. That was it; today was _the_ day. He and Alexander were finally getting married! He felt his throat tightening and his chest was bursting with happiness; gosh, the happiness was almost too overwhelming. Because the wedding wasn’t going to be the only thing. No. That day something even greater was going to happen; both Magnus and Alec were getting a special rune drawn on both of them; a rune that was going to tie them together for the _eternity;_ literally. The immortality rune, Clary had finally made it. Made a rune that was going to tie up Magnus’ immortal soul to Alec’s mortal one and make the Shadowhunter immortal as well. The rune worked on soulmates only and of course Magnus and Alec were soulmates. They belonged together.

_Forever._

Magnus looked around the room, his eyes stopping on Maryse and Luke, who were married now as well. They got married last year and Magnus bit into his lower lip as he looked down at their little son, who was just one year old not a long time ago. Blaine Lightwood-Garroway, the most adorable little thing Magnus had ever seen. Maryse saw that Magnus had been looking at her and she sent him a little wink, Magnus’ smile brightening and he then let out a happy sigh. Maryse had tears of happiness in her eyes and so had everyone else. Magnus had been a mess for the entire month now, breaking down in tears of happiness every now and then.

How could he not? He was going to get his happy end. Finally. Little Blaine waved to him and Magnus chuckled, waving back to the kid and he then looked a bit further away, where Simon and Isabelle were sitting at. Isabelle was beautiful as ever and the vampire also looked handsome. But the most adorable ones were their children; Ally and Christina, twins, which they had adopted two years ago. They were Shadowhunters and mischievous little things; especially when they paired up with Clary’s and Jace’s child, Rose, who was just a year older.

The trio was… unstoppable and Magnus grinned when he saw the red-haired girl going to the twins and Clary tried to keep them to sit still. Jace, who was standing on Magnus’ other as he was going to be Alec’s best man, side tried to shush their children as well, but Rose just stuck her tongue out and wouldn’t behave. Next to them, there was Maia and her boyfriend; their relationship was new, but he made Maia happy and Magnus smiled when Maia gave him thumbs up.

Magnus felt all giddy inside and he looked over his shoulder to his own best man and his best friend; Ragnor and he chuckled when he gave him thumbs up and he then rubbed his palms together. Biting into his lower lip, he grinned when he looked among the crowd again and saw Catarina winking to him as well and he smiled when he saw Madzie, who was growing up into a beautiful young lady. Aged 12, Madzie liked to cause quite some problems to Catarina, but at the end of the day, she was a good kid and a powerful warlock, even more so than Magnus. He waved back to both of them and he then looked at the Silent brother and sighed. Okay, where the hell was Alexander? He wanted to be married already! He chuckled at his own thoughts and then glanced back at the crowd.

Max Lightwood, Alec’s brother, was a teenager now and was a pretty strong Shadowhunter himself. Still a bit too hot-headed, but then again, he was a teenager himself and Magnus knew how that went. What amused Max to no ends was that he had the same name as their child, Max Lightwood-Bane and because of that, everyone would address the younger Max as Blueberry. Magnus let out a deep breath and then looked towards the door. Okay. Every time now. Alec was walking out. And Max, who was going to be their ring carrier, paired up with Magnus’ other kid; Raphael. Magnus’ heart swell with happiness and his heart jumped when the door finally opened and music started playing.

By the Angels and all holy spirits, Alec looked absolutely stunning in his gold tux and Alec had to remind himself how to breathe when he laid his eyes on Magnus. Wow, this was all so different from years ago. It was him now walking down the aisle and Magnus was already waiting for him _there_ , waiting and Alec froze for a little. He glanced among the crowd and saw Lydia with her husband standing there and he chuckled. He was happy she found someone, got her own happy ending, because she so deserved it. Also, she was pregnant now and looked as beautiful as ever.

 Alec then glanced at the other side and chuckled when he saw Theodore Underhill waving to him, holding his _husband’s_ hand in his. Marcel and Theo got married earlier that year and the ceremony was absolutely stunning and beautiful. Next to them, there were Aline and her wife, Helen, who adopted a young warlock too, Lily. Alec was amazed how much things changed in a few years. No more discrimination between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Racism and homophobia were gone and it was all thanks to them. It was a tough fight, but they won in the end.

Alec chewed on his lower lip and then slowly walked down the aisle, looking at his mother, who was on the verge of tears. Robert, who was sitting on the other side, was emotional as well and Alec sighed happily as he finally made his way down to Magnus, stepping on the other side, but Magnus couldn’t keep his hands from his almost _husband_ and he took his hands and kissed him, making the crowd laugh.

Alec’s cheeks flushed when they parted and then he looked towards the door, little Max and Raphael Santiago entering the room, holding hands and carrying the rings. The vampire and little warlock were beyond adorable together and Raphael gave Magnus a little wink, whose eyes welled up with tears again. Their son was just so precious and was happily skipping along with Uncle Raphi, happily looking over to his dads, who looked so _handsome_ and _happy._ Max was happy too! Max and Raphael stood there close to them and the ceremony finally began.

Alec wasn’t even paying attention to what was being said in the middle of the ceremony, the Silent brother was saying something, but Alec was too lost in Magnus’ eyes to actually care and he then looked down at their little son, Maxie, who was looking proudly over to his two fathers, who were finally getting married. Max was asking over and over, when daddy and Papa would finally say ‘I do’. He had seen all of the others get married and his fathers just kept stalling and stalling. It boggled the mind of little Maxie, but the wedding day finally came and he was beyond happy. Also, he had an important job, he carried the rings with his favourite Uncle. And he helped aunt Izzy with planning the wedding! Yes, yes, little Max helped a lot!

Magnus nudged Alec when he saw that Alec had wandered off to somewhere with his mind and he quickly flinched, looking over at Magnus, who was now chuckling when he saw that Alec was slightly blushing and he cleared his throat. He looked around and everyone was looking at him, so he cleared his throat. “Alexander, please pay attention, this is _our_ wedding, remember?” asked Magnus quietly and Alec chuckled, nodding.

“I know, I just… feels like a dream,” stammered Alec and Magnus grinned, leaning closer to the hunter and Alec pressed his lips together, taking in a deep breath. He then took Magnus’ hands into his own, looked down, then back up and he let out a hitched breath when he saw Clary looking over at him, waiting for the part with the rune of immortality to finally come. Everyone was waiting for that part and Alec was nervous as hell. So was Magnus. But nervous, in a good way. Alec kept playing with Magnus’ fingers and it finally came to the time for them to read their vows to each other.

It was Alec’s time to go first and Alec let out a nervous laughter. He wasn’t good with his words, but with Jace’s help he got _something._ He looked at Jace, who gave him a little wink of encouragement and Alec nodded and cleared his throat. “Magnus Bane,” stammered Alec, who was now holding the piece of paper with his vows written on them and the warlock chuckled when he saw that Alec’s hands were trembling. Unlike Alec, Magnus didn’t have anything written down. He didn’t need to, because just one look at Alec gave him enough inspiration to keep him talking for at least an hour. “I, um,” stammered out Alec and Magnus grinned, placing a hand on top of Alec’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

“Relax, breathe, darling,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, looked at Maxie, who was cheering him on and he then looked back to Magnus, who was just smiling. “You’ve got this,” he then added and Alec nodded. Yes, he got this. With Magnus by him, he got _this._

“Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,” started off Alec and everyone in the crowd went ‘aww’, while Magnus narrowed his eyes. Wait, why did this kind of sounded familiar? “The good and the bad times, we’ve been through them all,” added Alec and all the pieces fell into the right place. Alec was quoting a Mundane song. What, did he really think he wouldn’t notice? What Alec was saying was adorable and made Magnus’ heart skip a beat, but it made him laugh too. “You raise me when I fall,” he added and Magnus started cracking up.

“Really?” asked Magnus and Alec looked up and the look on Magnus’ face just told him that Magnus _knew_. He went red into the face and he looked down. Of course Magnus _knew_ and Alec wanted to slap himself across the face. However, he quickly calmed himself down and tucked the piece of paper away, because he didn’t really need it.

“What I meant was,” stammered Alec and made a short pause, stuttering again. “You make me so happy. By the Angel, Magnus you don’t even know how much I love you. There’s not enough words in this world that are powerful enough to describe my love for you,” said Alec and Magnus looked up at Alec and felt his lower lip trembling. “I-I never thought I could have _any_ of this. A wedding, a child,” he said and looked to Max, who was waving. “A-a family, until you came along… and changed all of that,” whispered Alec and then looked across the crowd, tearing up when he saw Clary. “A-and a chance to spend with you the absolute eternity,” he said and that got Magnus going again, tearing up again. “Clary, thank you so much again, I can’t…” said Alec and Clary gave him a little wink.

“Just a little wedding gift,” she said and grinned. “Don’t expect anything else from me,” she then added as a joke and Magnus started laughing through his tears, wiping away the tears as he didn’t want his perfect make up to be ruined. He needed to look good for his special day, not be a hot mess. He then looked at Alec and squeezed his hands.

“Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” said Magnus and Alec felt his heart going up to his throat and he nodded. Yes, _Bane_ was being added to his last name. God, he liked the sound of that. “You’ve completely changed my world and how I see it,” he whispered and wiped his tears away. “My dearest Alexander,” he stammered and finally let the tears fall and Alec was now the one tearing up as well. “To be able to call you a husband from now on it’s such an honour. I used to look down on marriage, but… now that I finally get to experience it with _you_ ,” whispered Magnus and then clutched on Alec’s fingers. “Makes me so happy. To be finally able to have _my_ true happy ending, with you and Blueberry by my side for the _eternity,_ ” said Magnus and shook his head. “I just… makes me the happiest man ever,” whispered Magnus and Alec pulled him in for a kiss.

When they finished their vows, the entire hall was practically in tears, all of them happy for the two of them, because they _so_ deserved it. Maryse was clutching on Luke’s hand and was wiping her tears when he saw how Max came up to his fathers with the rings and Magnus and Alec both ruffled their son’s hair and Raphael was now standing there next to them as well, helping Maxie with holding the rings and Magnus took one of the rings and grinned when he saw their initials engraved on the rings.

“With this, I, Magnus Bane, take you, Alexander, for my husband. Promise to love you in better and worse,” he then added and tears were running down Alec’s cheeks when the other one slipped the ring onto his finger.

“And I do too,” stammered Alec and then the two of them kissed, loud cheering filling the hall, little Max being the loudest of them all when his fathers kissed and he started jumping up and down, clapping with his hands, Raphael having to drag him back to his seat, Magnus and Alec chuckling. They looked at each other and Magnus couldn’t stop looking at his _husband_. Yes, now, they were married. Finally.

“Married at last,” stammered Magnus.

“Indeed,” said Alec and smiled happily, placing a hand behind Magnus’ neck and he kissed him again a few times, then they pressed their foreheads together and both started giggling. Then they got all serious when Clary stood up and came closer to them, both looking at each other.

“Now, for the best part of the evening,” said Clary and Alec’s eyes went over to her _Stele_ and he grippe onto Magnus’ hands. _That was it. Finally._ Bound together for life. “Everything okay, yes? We’ve discussed everything,” whispered Clary and both of them nodded, hearts beating like crazy and they just kept looking at each other as they whole room went quiet when Magnus rolled up his sleeve on his right hand and handed his hand over to Clary, so that she was able to draw the rune on him.

Magnus, who never had a rune drawn on his before, let out a little gasp when he felt slight burning on his skin, but it didn’t hurt too much. Clary drew a rune, that looked oddly like the infinite symbol and Magnus’ eyes lit up as he looked over at Alec, who was now just watching him carefully. The rune was made especially for the two of them, so that it would fit a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder without hurting him. After Clary was done with Magnus, Alec handed her his own arm and she drew the same symbol on his right wrist as well. Then they looked at each other and waited for something to happen.

_Nothing._

Then, just like that, both of their runes started glowing and both of them let out a loud gasp as they felt a rush of magic wash over them, blue magic sparks flying around them, going up to the ceiling and Alec let out a gasp, because he could _feel_ Magnus. It was like there was a _bond_ and he could _feel_ every single thing that Magnus felt. And it was overwhelming. Happiness, so much happiness and love. Such strong, powerful love that it made Alec want to weep. He looked over at Magnus, who felt all of that and more. Their souls became _one_ , true soul mates.

“By the Angel…” stammered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Can-can you feel it too?”

“Yeah… shit, it worked,” stammered Alec and looked over at Clary, who had tears in her eyes as well. Magnus and Alec kept looking at each other and then they embraced each other, sobbing loud and little Max teared up again, tugging onto Raphael’s hand and the vampire looked down, chuckling when he saw that Max was on the verge of tears.

“Raphi, why are Papa and daddy crying?” asked Max and Raphael leaned down to him.

“They are just happy,” said Raphael. “Happy tears,” said the vampire and Max nodded, but still hated seeing the two men cry. Raphael decided that it was okay to let Max go to his parents, so he released him and Max ran up to his fathers, Magnus and Alec lifting him up and the three of them shared a family hug, Raphael feeling moved as well and he placed a hand over his mouth. God, Magnus _so_ deserved this.

Magnus kept on holding onto his husband and Max, not ready to let go and after Alec finally let him go, his friends, Catarina and Ragnor came over to hug him, before he wandered off to others, just like Alec did.

Finally, all of them got their happy endings.

Underhill and Marcel had gotten married.

Clary and Jace were married and had a daughter.

Simon and Isabelle were married and had twin daughters.

His mother married Luke and he now had another little brother that he loved with all of his heart.

Helen and Aline got married and were proud mothers of a little warlock.

Lydia finally met someone and was expecting.

Maia finished school, had a bright career in front of her and a supportive boyfriend along the way.

Every single one had their happy ending and everything was just freaking perfect.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Do leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it :P


End file.
